Behind
by Rosen Schwert
Summary: Uma conversa que é ouvida do outro lado da porta pode tomar um sentido completamente diferente. Ou não.


**F**inal de tarde na Organização Hellsing. Walter, andando distraidamente pelos corredores da mansão em busca de sua mestra para avisar que o jantar estava pronto, ouve uma conversa no mínimo suspeita.

— _Como se sente, minha mestra? Isso traz prazer ao seu corpo?_

— _Oh... Hmm... É claro que sim. _ _Pode fazer isso com mais força? Ah, isso._

— _Você está muito tensa, Integra. Relaxe um pouco._

Walter parara de andar no ato, aproximando-se mais um pouco da porta e tentando espiar pela pequena fresta. Para sua decepção, uma chave ocultava sua visão.

— _Hmm. De qualquer forma, continue._

— _Assim está bom?_

— _Ah... Mais para cima. Aí. Sim! Ah... Dor._

— _Estou a machucando, mestra?_

— Minha nossa... — Walter exclamou baixinho, encostando o ouvido contra a porta.

— _De forma alguma. Continue! Isso é... Ah... Isso! Bem aí! Oh, nossa... Oh, Alucard... Você é tão bom nisso..._

Alucard riu.

— _É claro, minha mestra. Tenho séculos de experiência._

'Mas que diabos? Eles não estão... Estão?' Walter desesperava-se, tentando arranjar uma forma de espiar o que se passava no interior da sala, aproximando-se ainda mais da porta para ouvir melhor.

— Walter-_san_! — Chamou Celas. Walter ergueu a mão, mandando que parasse.

— _Sim, Alucard! Isso! Isso!_

Celas e Walter trocaram um olhar tenso. A vampira, surpresa, aproximou-se rapidamente da porta. Pip logo apareceu no corredor, acenando para Celas. Sua expressão mudou ao ver a vampira e o mordomo próximos à porta, escutando atentamente.

— O que está havendo? O que vocês dois estão...

— Shhhhh!

— _Silêncio, minha mestra. Nós deveríamos estar trabalhando, lembra-se? Ninguém pode saber o que estamos fazendo._

— Oh, meu... — Murmurou Walter, aproximando o rosto da porta.

— Não... — Celas arregalou os olhos.

— 'ta que pariu — soprou Pip, imitando a atitude de Walter.

— _Hmmm... Sente dor?_

— _Hm, sim, ainda estou desconfortável. _

— _Já resolvo._

— _Hmm... Bem aí... Oh!_

— _É tudo uma questão de prática, Integra. Logo, logo você acostuma e não vai mais sentir dor. Melhor forma para relaxar, não acha?_

— _Agora entendo porque tantas pessoas gostam disso._

— _Poderemos fazer isso mais vezes?_

— _Certamente. Após o trabalho eu sempre fico tensa. Pode vir aqui e me ajudar a relaxar desse jeito._

— W-Walter-_san_, o... O que é isso? — Exclamou Celas, com o rosto tão vermelho quanto o sobretudo de Alucard.

— _Shhh_! Escute!

— _O que? Ah, é claro. Você provavelmente está querendo chupá-lo agora, não é mesmo?_

— _Oh, não só chupá-lo. Mordê-lo, lambê-lo, e com força._

'Wow, Integra-_sama _é agressiva em muitas outras formas!', pensou Pip, sorrindo discretamente.

— _Sempre que o ponho na boca sinto ondas de prazer espalharem-se pelo meu corpo. É uma lástima que eu não tenha tido mais oportunidades de chupá-lo._

— O _quê_? — Espantou-se Walter, falando em um fio de voz. — Ela já havia feito isso antes?

Celas olhou para o mordomo, concordando.

— Sempre imaginei que Integra_-sama_ fosse virgem...

— Bem... Chupar não te faz deixar de ser virgem — comentou Pip, pondo uma mão no queixo. Os três calaram-se ao ouvir as vozes novamente.

— _Ahhh... Tão doce..._

Celas e Walter olharam-se novamente. Desta vez, um olhar tenso, enquanto Celas parecia corar violentamente.

'Yay! Vai nessa, Integra!', pensava Pip, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

— _Isso é muito melhor do que eu podia imaginar... Tão delicioso..._

'Isso é horrível', pensou Walter.

'Isso é... _nojento_!', pensou Celas.

'Isso é _incrível_!', pensou Pip, contendo o sorriso que se alastrava pelos lábios.

— _Bom... Já estou quase acabando._

— _Que pena... Só amanhã._

— _Se quiser mais antes de dormir, também é muito agradável. Eu me disponho._

— _Hmmmm... Ah, ótimo! Vou tomar um banho então, depois continuamos. Só me deixe terminar aqui._

— _Claro, fique à vontade._

—_... Maravilhoso. Uma delícia._

— E-eu preciso de um banheiro. Vou vomitar! — Exclamou Celas.

O mordomo desviou as atenções para a jovem vampira, dando uma olhadela para porta e seguindo-a.

— Eu também não aguento mais isso!

Pip, pareceu não escutar. Estava concentrado demais ouvindo a continuação do diálogo dos dois.

— _É mesmo, mestra? É tão bom assim?_

— _Se isso é bom? Eu estou no paraíso! Mais forte! Mais forte, Alucard! Mais forte!_

— SIM, ALUCARD, SEU BASTARDO SORTUDO! MAIS FORTE! MAIS FORTE! — Exclamou Pip, incrivelmente empolgado com a história toda.

Silêncio. Silêncio vindo daquela sala depois de tantos comentários duvidosos não era um bom sinal. Celas, Walter e Pip trocaram um breve olhar, até que a porta foi aberta por ninguém menos que o próprio Alucard.

— O que precisa de mais força, Pip? — Perguntou Alucard, com uma expressão confusa. Olhou para os outros dois. — E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

— Alucard? — Perguntou Integra, saindo de dentro da sala com um pirulito na boca. — Mas o que significa isso? — Perguntou novamente, desta vez mais séria. — Será que nem mesmo seus mestres podem ter privacidade?

O mordomo, depois de um silêncio comunitário constrangedor, resolveu se manifestar.

— Eu estava vindo chamar a senhorita para o jantar mas, quando cheguei aqui, ouvi coisas estranhas e preferi não interromper.

Alucard começou a rir. Integra reprimiu a vontade de rir e voltou a ficar séria.

— E prefere ficar escutando a conversa ao invés de interrompê-la, estou certa?

— Integra-_sama_, por favor, não pense mal de mim. Eu imaginei que os dois, er...Bem...

Alucard e Integra se olharam, explodindo em risadas descontroladas. Pip, Celas e Walter trocaram um olhar confuso.

— Alucard estava fazendo massagem em mim — explicou Integra, resoluta.

Os três encararam Integra por alguns instantes, e seus olhos pularam para Alucard em seguida, em busca de uma explicação.

— _MASSAGEM?_ — Exclamou Pip, desapontado. — Uma simples e inocente massagem?

— É que... Bem, parecia outra coisa — admitiu Celas.

— É por causa disso — disse Alucard, tirando um saco de pirulitos do bolso de seu sobretudo. — Integra adorava esses quando era mais nova, e nunca mais havia chupado um. Talvez ela tenha se descontrolado um pouco, mas admito que tenho uma parcela de culpa.

Integra fuzilava o vampiro com o olhar.

— Alucard disse que eu andava muito tensa por causa do trabalho e disse que tinha uma solução para isso. Massagem. Satisfeitos? — Perguntou Integra, irritada.

Os outros se olharam mais uma vez, suspirando pesadamente e sentindo-se envergonhados.

— Sim. Desculpe, Integra-_sama_ — disseram, em coro.

Integra cruzou os braços, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

— Ótimo. Se me der licença, Walter, vou tomar um banho antes de descer para o jantar.

O mordomo assentiu, dando espaço para sua mestra passar, seguida por Alucard.

— E vocês dois, voltem ao trabalho. Não os chamei aqui.

— A-ah... Sim! — Concordou Celas, imediatamente, batendo continência e arrastando o rapaz junto a ela.

Integra deu mais alguns passos, observando os empregados que se afastavam e aguardando pelo momento certo de falar.

— Acha que acreditaram? — Sussurrou finalmente, direcionando-se ao vampiro vestido de vermelho.

— Caíram como patinhos — riu-se Alucard, enlaçando Integra pela cintura e conduzindo-a pelo corredor.

— Hmm... Bom saber — sorriu Integra para si mesma, ajeitando os cabelos. — E, sobre a sua proposta... Está aceita.

Alucard olhou para sua mestra, com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

— Ótimo. Espero por você em seu quarto — sussurrou sedutoramente, roçando seus lábios nos lábios da loira.


End file.
